Angels, Werewolves, Vampires And Other Creatures
by Dreaming-A-Storm
Summary: This is my version of Twilight. How I imagine things to happen and characters to act. WARNING: Since this is my version some (or all) of the characters are not going to act like they do in the books. Bella bashing will occur. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Hybrids

~*Chapter 1: Introducing the Hybrids*~

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ **This is my own version of Twilight, how I imagine things to happen and characters to act. WARNING: Since this is my own version, some of the characters' personalities from the book will be changed. Also, this story contains Bella bashing and maybe some mature content. If this is not your cup of tea then you might want to turn back now.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I do, however, own all of the Original Characters that are used in this story.**

* * *

Hello! My name is Desiree Storm Moonlight, and I am a hybrid. I am half angel, half shape-shifter. My mother had been an angel who had been cast down to Earth because she had fallen in love with a mortal. My father had been a shape-shifter who had taken on the form of a wolf. We lived in the woods and were part of a tribe. There were other shape-shifters like my father in our tribe, and he was considered their Alpha.

One day a group of vampires came to our tribe and attacked us. All of the shape-shifters and my mother went out to fight. The human males helped me take the women and children and we hid and protected them from the vampires. For hours, all we could hear from the cave we were hiding in were snarls, growls, and screams of pain. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, all sound stopped. Everything was quiet. We all held our breaths. The people inside the cave were hoping for the best. They were hopping that no one from our tribe was lost. I knew that was not the case. Once we had made sure that everything was cleared, we walked out of the cave. What met us was horror. The bodies of our warriors were laid everywhere. There was not a single survivor.

The mates of the warriors fell to their knees and cried. There were no signs of any vampire remains anywhere. It took us three days to give proper burial to all the bodies of our warriors. After that we moved and found a new place to call home. For centuries, I watched as the people of my tribe grew old and died. I tried to find among them a shape-shifter, but I had no luck. I told them stories about how our tribe used to be. And then Taha Aki came. He was the first man to turn into a wolf in a looooooog while. His descendants were able to as well. The vampires came again. We were not prepared. Many people died that day, yet we also obtained some very valuable information; we learned how to kill vampires.

As the years passed, I started to get bored of living in the same place. Don't get me wrong, I loved my tribe and my people, yet, after living in the same place for centuries, it gets boring. My Beta at the time suggested that I go out and see the world. After much convincing I finally left the tribe in charged with my Beta and flew away. I flew and flew until I found a place that seemed interesting. When I did, I explored, granted it was hard since I was a woman and the times were old. After a while I found people that were like me, hybrids. We became like a family and stayed together through thick and thin. We came back to my tribe and live with my people.

The oldest in our small group of hybrids, and the only male as well, is Raziel Frost Holt. Raziel is 6'5" and tan. He is half angel, half elf. He has bluish-white wings and a muscular frame. His hair is gold and long enough that it falls into his light blue eyes. He also has a slight accent, which you would not be able to identify unless you knew that he was raise by Vikings.

Next comes Micah Azura Holt, Raziel's twin sister. Raziel is older than Micah by two minutes, and that is something that he likes to hold against he a lot. She is 5'7", tan, and slightly muscular. She has dark blue wings and, like her brother, her hair is golden and straight, reaching her shoulders. Her golden bangs reach the top of her dark blue eyes. Vikings also raised her. Since they are both half elf, they are excellent trackers.

The third oldest is yours truly. I am 5'5" with russet colored skin and an hour-glass figure. My wings are pitch black at the top and pure white at the bottom. My hair is inky black and styled into small, natural, chin length ringlets. My eyes are silver and they turn dark grey whenever I am angry or…um…feeling lusty. I am half Quileute and the alpha female of the pack. I turn into a big black wolf with white fur around my muzzled, the tip of my ears and tail, and around my paws.

Seraphine Blaise Marcus comes next. She is 5'4" with a dancer's body, pale freckly skin, and a unique personality. Her wings are red as is her hair, which is curly and reaches the middle of her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a light pink, which frequently burn with anger or mischief. Seraphine is half angel and half witch.

Last but not least is Nathalie Rose Chance. She is 5'2" and has the body of a fairy. Her wings are a light brown color. Her brown hair falls in gentle waives and stops right under her butt. Her green shine always shine with happiness and kindness. She is half angel and half fairy.

One day while we were out in the forest making sure that everything was okay, we came across some vampires hunting animals. This coven of vampires claimed to only feed on animals. The current chief of the pack made a deal with them. We would not hurt them if they agreed to stay off our lands and not bite any human. The vampires agree. I didn't trust them. To make everyone more at ease, the leader of the coven suggested that someone of our tribe go with them in order to make sure they kept their part of the deal. I did not want to break up families in order to go have one of the shifters take care of the vampires, so I volunteered. My hybrid family, being the awesome people that they were, agreed to come with me. After a while, the vampires kind of grew on me, well most of them. There are a few that I would not mind ripping into pieces.

Which leads us to now. Two years ago, the Cullens, that is what the vampires called themselves, moved back to Forks. Carlisle pretended to be the older brother of Micah and Raziel, he works in the hospital. Raziel is working as a police man, while Micah works as a personal trainer. Seraphine, Nathalie, and I pretend to be part of the adopted children of Esme and Carlisle. Everything was fine and dandy, that is, until a certain siren decided to show up.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **Hey guys! It has been a long time since I last posted on here. I decided, new year, new story maintaining responsibilities. Knowing me though, I doubt that will happen, but I will try. So after going over my story and actually reading what I posted, I think I have fixed most of the errors from the first three chapters. I am human though, so some mistakes might still be here and there. That being said, if you do see any errors, please let me know and I will try to fix them as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Wolf

~*Chapter 2: The New Wolf*~

* * *

"I can't stand humans sometimes." Rosalie complains as she straightens my hair. Rosalie, Emmett, Seraphine and I are sitting in the living room of Rosalie and Emmett's cabin. They have built the cabin far enough from the Cullen's main house so that they could have some privacy. Over the years, Emmett had become like my older brother and Rosalie my older sister. Emmett and I are playing in one of his game systems while Seraphine sits on the couch next to us reading from a book of spells and potions. Emmett growls as my character jumps over his and shoots him with an arrow.

"You do realize that you were a human in one point of your life, right?" I ask her, not taking my eyes off the screen. Emmett's character tries to sneak up on me but fails.

"Yes, but when I was a human I did not act like an idiot because of a new arrival at school."

"Did you even go to school Rosalie?" She huffs and finishes the rest of my hair in silence. I cheer as the game comes to an end and I end up beating Emmett. He throws the control to the floor, breaking it into tiny pieces, and turns to face me.

"What about you Des? Did you act like that when you were a human in school?" I turn to Emmett and raise an eyebrow.

"You seem to be forgetting quite a few things Emmett dear. One: There were no schools when I was growing up. Two: I was never human. And three: why would I have ever been excited about new people coming into my territory as a child. The only things new people brought were death and destruction." I answer him. He winces and apologizes.

"Sorry Desiree. Sometimes I forget that you are centuries older than me." I wave off his apology and get up to stretch. Heading over to the giant metal mirror that hangs in the living room, I look at Rosalie's finished work. When my hair is straightened it almost reaches the bottom of my neck. I think I am going to let it grow. All of my life I have had short hair, mostly because it was convenient whenever I had to fly off somewhere. There is nothing worse than my hair getting tangled because of the wind.

"Thank you! How long do you think it would take for my hair to reach the middle of my back?" I ask turning around and smiling at Rosalie.

"Do you plan on cutting it?"

"Nope, I promise. And if I do end up cutting my hair I give you permission to paint Emmett's Jeep hot pink." I tell Rosalie. Emmett complains but we both ignore him as we shake hands. I turn to the now pouting Emmett and I am bout to tease him when Seraphine jumps out of her seat with the book in her hands.

"I found it! I finally found it! After years of searching and translating I finally found the potion that will allow you to have a baby Rosalie!" Seraphine announces and she jumps up and down with excitement. Rosalie's eyes become teary and she runs next to Sera, looking at the book in her hands as Sera explains to Rose and Emmett everything that is needed to make the potion. I am about to go join them when my phone starts ringing. I take it out of my pocket and answer.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker.

"Quick! You have to go! He's going to phase! He's all alone and lonely and in pain! Go! Hurry!" A frantic female voice yells from the other side of the phone.

"Angela, calm down and slow down. I need details about what you are talking about." I say, trying to calm her down. Angela is one of the few humans who know that the supernatural world exists. That is only because she is a supernatural herself, well, part supernatural anyways. Angela is human, yet she can see the future. She is a true psychic, more powerful than Alice. The hybrids, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, the pack, and I are the only people that know that Angela can see the future.

"I was sitting down looking though some things on my laptop when I had the vision. One of the natives from La Push had phased. He was in so much pain and he was so alone. Sam had just finished patrolling and he had come back home to Emily. Neither one of them know that this poor boy is in the woods alone. You have to help him Des. He's going to phase in less than 20 minutes. You have to be there with him." Angela explains after taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. I hang up the phone and turn to face my adoptive family. The three of them look at me with knowing expressions. Emmett and Rosalie had heard what was going on thanks to their vampire hearing and the had filled in Seraphine while I walk talking on the phone.

"I got to go. I might be gone for the rest of the week." They nod and I run out of the house. I take my jacket and shirt off, leaving me in a racerback shirt, and take off flying towards Emily's house. Ever since Sam phased, the both of us have been watching the rest of the natives closely to see if any of them seem close to phasing. Last month we noticed that one of them, Jared Cameron, started showing signs. Ever since them we have been watching him even more than usual. In the daytime Sam would keep an eye on him over whenever he could. At night I would watch over him. Sometimes Micah or Raziel would volunteer and take over either Sam or my watch.

Pretty soon I reach Emily's home and land on the front of the house. I run up the porch steps and slam the door open, not even wasting time on knocking. Which now, thinking back on it, was a bad idea on my part. I freeze inside the living room and watch what is happening in front of me with horror all over my face. Sam and Emily are lying on top of the coffee table. Sam is on top of Emily, his face on her neck as he kisses and sucks on it. His hands are under her shirt while hers are clawing his back. Emily's eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open.

"AHHHH! MY POOR INNOCENT EYES!" I yell as I turn my back to them and cover my eyes with my hands. That image will forever be burned into my mind. This is not how I want to remember Sam and Emily once they pass away. A girly screech is heard, followed by a deep voice cursing, a loud thump, and even more cursing.

"Desiree, what the hell?!" Sam growls. I am not even mad that he is growling at me. It was my fault for not knocking.

"If you are decent, I can explain my rude entering." I tell him. He sighs and tells me that it is okay to turn around. Turning slowly, just to make sure that he is not lying, I see Sam is now standing next to the coffee table with his arms crossed across his chest and an annoyed expression on his face. Emily is standing slightly behind him. Her face is beet red and she is looking anywhere but at me. I feel guilty about entering her home like that. Then I remember my reason for being here and the guilt is replaced by worry.

"Angela called me a few minutes ago. She was freaking out because she had a vision about Jared phasing." Sam's irritated expression melts away from his face. He looks back at Emily. They seem to be having a conversation with their eyes. A few seconds later, Sam drops a kiss on Emily's forehead and she pushes him towards the door.

Sam and I run into the forest and phase, not even caring that we ripped our clothes in the process. Finding Jared is more important than clothes. Besides, it's not like I don't have more clothes at home all thanks to Alice's shopping obsession. Anyways, back to finding Jared.

 ** _Do you have any idea where he would be at?_** Sam asks though the pack link.

 ** _No, but hopefully we will catch his scent somewhere in the forest. It would be really bad if someone saw him shift. If that is the case, then we will have to talk to Seraphine about a spell to erase anyone's memory of that moment._** We sniff for a few more minutes before running towards the beach. Sam keeps on running through the trees but I stop. Turning towards the beach, I look through the trees and wonder what could have happened to make Jared shift. When a shifter is in the final stages of phasing, even the smallest things can cause them to shift. My thoughts get interrupted by a pain filled howl, and a new presence in the pack link. Sam tries to explain what is going on to the panicking Jared while I turn around and runs as fast as I can towards them. I finally come to a stop in front of Sam and a brown wolf with dark grey fur around his eyes, which almost looks like a mask. He is a few inches smaller than Sam, but still taller than I am. Since I am a female, my wolf is going to be smaller than the male wolves.

There is panic in Jared's eyes. He is looking at everything like he does not believe that it exists. I try to move slowly when Jared's head whips towards me and glares at me with suspicion.

 ** _Who are you and how come I can hear you in my head?_** Jared growls. I look over at Sam who lets out a wolfy sigh a takes a step towards Jared. Jared's head turns towards Sam and he growls out in warning. Sam stops walking and chooses to sit on the ground next to where I decided to sit.

 ** _Jared, I am Sam Uley._** Sam explains.

 ** _Sam? Have I finally gone crazy? It was that stupid crab wasn't it?_** Jared growls out in frustration.

 ** _A crab?_** I ask confused.

 ** _Yeah. I was walking down the beach and a crab grabbed my pinky toe with one of its claws. I was so mad. I picked it up and threw it into the ocean. I was shaking really bad and felt sick, so I ran into the forest thinking I was going to puke. Next thing I know, I grew fur and paws and a tail._** So that's how he phased. Hmmmm, maybe I should start writing down the reasons of what caused each shifter to phase. It would be a nice thing to read back on in a few centuries.

 ** _Desiree, focus._** Sam scolds, rolling his eyes at me. I stick my tongue out at him as I put my walls up around my mind so that he cannot read my thoughts. This is what I get for letting them down and letting the pack link work like it normally would. Sam shakes his head before turning his attention back to Jared.

 ** _Do you remember the stories about our origins?_** Sam asks. Jared nods and Sam continues, **_Well, they are true. We are the descendants of shape shifters that turn into wolves. The shift was cause by the closeness of vampires. I was the first to phase after years. You are the second one._**

 ** _Wait, if you are the first one and I am the second one, what about her?_**

 ** _Have you ever heard the story about the original Alpha. About how his mate was a fallen angel and about how they had a daughter._** Jared nods again. **_Well, this is her: Desiree Storm Moonlight, Alpha of the Quileute Pack._** Hearing Sam say my full name sounds so weird. I have not heard anyone use that name in so long. And then I finally register what Sam said.

 ** _Oh heck no! Sam we agreed that while I might be the true Alpha of the pack, I was not about to take charge of the pack. I would help out, yes, and maybe step up if the situation was serious enough, but I was not going to take the lead. After centuries of taking charge of the pack it is time I took a break and for once in my life I would love to act like the irresponsible teenager that I never was. Although, I have been 21 years old for many centuries now, but that is besides the point. The current alpha of the pack is Sam. And since you are now the second member to phase, it is now your job to be the Beta._** Jared looks at me before letting out a sigh and laying down on the ground. He is taking this way better than Sam did. He might even be able to return to the real world faster than Sam too. Then again, Sam only had me to help him out. Jared has Sam and me to help him.

 ** _So how do I turn back to a human?_** Jared asks.

 ** _You have to calm down and visualize what you look like as a human. You might not get it on the first try, but do not give up. Also, phasing the first few times may be painful, but after a while the pain goes away and you only feel uncomfortable. And, from what Desiree told me, after a century has passed you don't even feel anything when phasing._** Jared nods and closes his eyes. He starts to visualize himself and starts thinking of happy thoughts. After many failed attempts he is finally able to turn back into a human. He stands in front of us, butt naked, looking extremely proud of himself. I cover my eyes with both of my paws while Sam looks away to give him some privacy.

"What? What's wrong? Did it not work correctly?" Jared asks in a panic. Does he really not realize that he is butt naked in front of us? It must be the heat radiating off of him. He must think that he is wearing clothes.

 ** _Sam, you have to phase and tell him to phase back so we can go to your place and grab some clothes. I would do it, but I have no clothes on me. And since you are both boys, I figured you would be okay with him seeing you naked._**

 ** _Des, think of what you just said. What in the world makes you think that I would be ok with him seeing me naked?_**

 ** _You better get used to it then. He is just the first of the guys that are going to be phasing. You might as well get the awkwardness over with and phase. I mean, you already saw him naked. It would be rude if you didn't let him see you naked as well. Besides, I doubt that Emily would feel jealous._**

* * *

~*AWVAOC*~

* * *

I was right. Emily was not jealous. If anything she was laughing her butt off in the kitchen while we both made giant blueberry muffins. Sam was sulking in the living room and explaining to Jared in more details about his new abilities.

"So is he okay to be around people?" Emily whispers to me as she puts one batch of cupcakes into the oven. I look up from where I am making happy faces with the flour.

"Not really. He is still brand new and his emotions are at risk of controlling him and making him shift. I wouldn't even suggest to bring him here, but this is the only place where he is safest. I would take him to my home but him being near vampires is not a good thing right now." I explain, making sure to keep my voice low so that the two shifters do not hear. I see worry in her eyes and her hand unconsciously goes to touch the place where the scars would have been on her cheek. Luckily Seraphine and Micah were able to work together to find ingredients to make a cream that would help the scars disappear. The trauma is still there though. I stop what I am doing and go hug Emily. "Don't worry Emmy, you're not going to get hurt. Sam would never allow it. And if something happens and he does phase too close to you, I will use my awesome ninja skills to protect you."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **There you guys go! Chapter 2 is edited and up. Not too many changes were made in this chapter. Just a few sentences added here a few taken away there. As always, if you guys see any errors, let me know. Have a great day! (or night)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Siren

~*Chapter 3: The Siren*~

* * *

I was right. It ended up taking Jared the rest of the week in order for him to be able to somewhat control his shifting. During that time I stayed away from Forks and my hybrid and vampire family. My focus was completely on the pack. I told Jared more about my past and showed him my wings, which was then followed by me taking him and flying above the forest. It is times like those when I am glad that I have shifter as well as angel super strength. I also got to enjoy a week of Emily's cooking, which is the BEST! Jared and I slept in the forest in wolf form during the night. We did this after Jared and I walked into Sam and Emily getting their freak on (again). I swear I need to learn how to start knocking on doors. One of these days I might just walk in on something freaky that I do not need to be looking at with my virgin eyes. Ans yes, I am kidding. I am not a virgin. I mean, I believe in waiting for my imprint. But at the same time, I did get bored and lonely after centuries of existence, so stuff happened with random strangers, and most of the times even with Raziel. What can I say, he is a man hoe. He was usually my go to when it came to something like that. We had an agreement though, when one of us found our mate we had to go see the other and tell them about what had happened before we even got to kiss our mate.

Anyways, after the whole Sam and Emily thing, I explained to Jared what an imprint was. I also started walking into their house with my eyes close until I got the all clear that it was safe to open them again. Sadly, the week came to an end and it was time again for me to go back to the cursed place known as school. Sam and I were making Jared wait another week before he too returned to civilization so that we could make sure that he was truly in control and would not hurt the humans that were around him.

I fly back home after my dramatic goodbye to my new pack bother and go straight into the shower. As much as I love being in my wolf form, after spending the whole week outside in the rain, I smell like wet dog. After my shower I walk into my room and crash into my bed. Oh how I've missed its softness.

* * *

~*AWVAOC*~

* * *

"Who is she?" A girl's voice asks as I walk into the lunch room. Normally I would look up to see who they were talking about, but right now I am starving and the only thing I am looking at is at that greasy pizza that is about to be destroyed by my graceful and lady like mouth…just kidding. I am going to devour that pizza though.

"That's Desiree Cullen." Jessica Stanley answers. Oh, so they are talking about me. Eh, like I care. I walk up to the lunch line, grab four slices of pizza and some water before heading over to pay.

"The one that everyone has been talking about?" the same girl asks, her voice is a mixture of determination and jealousy. Weird. Maybe I should be paying more attention to what is being said around me. Should I turn around and see who the person asking about me is? In all honesty I could care less. I pay for my food at the same time someone shouts my name.

"DES!" I turn around and spot Angela running towards me. She skids to a stop in front of me and gives me a hug. "Is Jared okay?" she whispers into my shoulder. She takes a step back and I give her an amused smile.

"Well, aside from being mentally scarred from walking in on Momma and Pappa Bear multiple times, he is fine. They are making him stay home this week just to make sure that the fever has fully disappear." I know that she understands what I am saying. It is better that certain ears do not catch on to what we are saying.

"That's great. The Jared being okay part, not the whole walking in on part. Unless he is into that kind of thing. Which in that case is great as well, I guess." She muses and I snicker. "So when can I go see him and personally check that he is okay?" That translated into, 'when can I go introduce to him as the friendly, neighborhood psychic?'

"We'll go when I get the okay from Pappa Bear."

"So are you sitting with us today, or with your family?" she asks, looking at the table where she usually sits with Jessica.

"I have to tell Nathalie something, but after that I am coming over, so save me a spot." She nods and walks over to her table while I walk the opposite way and sit between Seraphine and Rosalie at the 'Cullen table'. I grab one of the French fries on Rosalie's tray and throw it at Emmett's curly hair. If I looked really closely, I could see the small snowflakes in his hair.

"Gasp! You guy had a snowball fight?! Without me?!" I pretend to look injured as I press a hand against my chest.

"I tried to stop them, but they all ganged up on me and threw me into the snow." Seraphine announces as she glares at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward from where she is sitting.

"So who won?" I ask, taking a bite out of my pizza and avoiding the baby carrot that Emmett throws at me.

"Rosalie" I choke on my pizza and stare at Rosalie unbelievingly.

"What?" Rosalie asks, looking a little insulted.

"You cheated, right. I know you did. You would never get into a snowball fight."

"I would too get into a snowball fight."

"Not willingly, or without a good reason."

Rosalie lets out a frustrated sigh and glares at me.

"She told Emmett that she was going to hide all of his video games, then to Jasper she sent a whole bunch of lust, while Edward had to deal with her memories of two nights ago." Nathalie explains, looking up from the book she is reading.

"What happened two nights ago?" I ask.

"The best night of my WHOLE existence!" Emmett beams. I finally catch on to what they are talking about and cover my ears with Seraphine's hands.

"No! Stop talking right now!"

"Hey, you can't be complaining. If I remember correctly, I was not the one that walked out of Raziel's room in a school girl costume, with hand prints going down her legs." Rosalie states.

"Rosalie, you promised you were going to drop that." I whine as I look at my vampire sister. After a while of her ignoring my pout, I go back to eating my pizza. It is only when I am done with my last piece of pizza that I notice that the entire cafeteria is whispering and staring at our table.

"What exactly happened while I was gone?" I ask them.

"Well on Monday Chief Swan's daughter started school." Jasper started. Edward raised his hand and motioned for Jasper to stop talking.

"Everything was okay until she came into my Biology class. The second I smelt her scent, I knew there would be trouble." Edward says.

"I saw visions of Edward killing a classroom full of students just to drain her blood." Alice interrupts. I swear, Edward and Alice love to interrupt everyone. As a matter of fact, Raziel, Micah and I are all betting to see who interrupts more times. So far Micah is winning.

"So you found your singer?" I ask and Edward nods. I am a bit surprised that the girl is still alive. Jasper, feeling my surprise and guessing why I feel this way, nods his agreement to show that he is equally as surprised. "Okay, so clearly she is still breathing. What does that have to do with why everyone is staring at us."

"We are getting to that part. Take a chill pill and let us finish." Seraphine teases. "So Bella lives for another day, blah blah. Edward drove to Alaska and stayed there for the rest of the week."

"And?" I urge them after they all fall silent. Rosalie looks around the table full of nervous vampires and hybrids and rolls her eyes.

"The humans started a rumor that you and Edward had ran away to a secret cabin in the woods and were getting freaky since you were both gone. It also doesn't help that you two came back to school on the same day." She explains.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Edward can't read her mind." I look at Edwards and he shakes his head.

"At first I thought she was part angel, since I can't read an angel's mind because of the walls that you guys but around your mind. But then Nathalie told us that she was human with no trace of angel in her. So I was hoping that you might be able to have a clue as to what she is or what is going on with her." I think for a while before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asks.

"I promised Angela that I would go and sit with her at lunch as soon as I stopped talking to you guys. And Eddy boy over there just asked me to go find out what's wrong with Ms. Swan. Also, I have to go clean my name and beat up the people that have dirtied it. I'll see you guys later." I grab my now empty tray, throw the garbage away and make my way to Angela's table. She sees me once I'm halfway there and points to the empty chair next to her. I sit down and smile at everyone at the table.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica tells Swan, who is looking down at the table. Swan smirks and quickly turns her face into a frown.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Swan asks.

"No." she answers, confused by the question. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me." Swan confides, putting her head on her arm. I look closely at her, letting my angel senses out, and she that she is surrounded by a light pink light. Holy Marie Mother of Christ! The girl is a siren, and judging by the smirk she made a few minutes ago, she knows it. I take out my phone and text Seraphine and Nathalie my findings, along with asking them to tell Micah and Raziel, and to inform Carlisle before the other vampires. Carlisle is the head of the coven, so it is best that he decides what to do with this new-found information.

"Stop looking at him!" Swan hisses. I decide to take this as my cue to step in.

"I don't understand why you insist on eye raping Edward when he has denied you multiple times." I drawl out, staring at Jessica. It is not that I like Edward. I just don't like Jessica, and I do not have to deal with Jessica for the rest of my life like I do with Edward. Bella's head snaps up at the sound of my voice, noticing for the first time that they had a new member at the table.

"Desiree! I didn't know…" I stop listening to her as my phone vibrates in my hand. I look down at it and see that it is a text from Seraphine. Looking up I see that both Seraphine and Nathalie are staring at me. I look back down at my phone and read the text message.

 _Heads up, the siren is trying to use some pretty strong siren magic on you._ I let my angel senses out again and see that she is right. There is a thick cloud of pink surrounding me. If I weren't part angel, then I would be kissing the ground that the siren walks on right now. I get another text and, canceling the angel senses, look back down at my phone. It is from Seraphine again.

 _It has been decided that you are the one that is going to befriend the siren and she what her plan is. And before you start arguing about why it has to be you, I will tell you. You are the one that is currently being attacked by a shit load of siren magic. Which means that the siren is trying hard to get you to like her. And we would not want to make the siren think there is something different with you when she realizes that siren appeal does not affect you, do we?_ I look up and glare at Seraphine. As much as I hate to admit it, she does have a point. As far as anyone knows, there is no such thing as an angel hybrid, and I would like it to stay that way. I sigh in defeat and push my phone into the pocket of the jacket I am wearing. I look up and see that the table is silent and looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I stopped caring and therefore stopped paying attention to whatever you said and or asked. Now if you will excuse me, I got a hot date to get to. You coming Angels?" I ask Angela as I get up. Angela and I walk out of the cafeteria. A few minutes later we are joined by Nathalie, Seraphine, Emmett and Rosalie. Angela freezes next to me and gets a faraway look in her eye. I wait patiently for her to come back from the vision that she is having, and when she does she is beaming up at Rosalie.

"So, how does a baby shower sometime in July sound to you?" she asks. Rosalie takes a minute to process what has just been said. When she finally does, there are venom tears in her eyes and Emmett picks her up and spins her, both of them are beaming with happiness. I guess Seraphine's potion worked.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There it is. The last chapter that needed to be edited before I was able to post any new chapters. I am not sure how long it will take me to post a new chapter, since I have started school again and my days are pretty hectic. I will try my best to continue to update this story from now on, although the updates may be really slow. Anyways, thank you to all of the people that added this story to their favorites and alerts list. I am glad you guys are enjoying it.**

 **I am thinking about making some of the wolves imprint on the hybrids, but I am still not sure who will be paired up with who. If you have any suggestion, let me know and I'll see which pair will work best.**

 **Take care!**


	4. UPDATE

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken so long for me to upload. And I know that you might be mad that this isn't actually a chapter, but hear me out. I have been busy with school and everything and now that I am on break I was working on a chapter to post for you guys. I promise you that right as I am typing this the chapter that was supposed to go up is staring me in the face.**

 **As I was writing this I was looking back to my previous chapters to make sure that I had the information right. And as I was doing that I noticed that I made a huge mistake. In the very first chapter I have Raziel and Micah as adults with a career, but then later on they are attending high school. Having seen this I have decided that I need to fix those mistakes first and then worry about adding another chapter.**

 **I have not given up on this story. It is just going to be a really slow updating process because even though I love writing, I have to put school first.**

 **To BCgurlie: Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it :) No, vampires and werewolves are not immune to sirens. The only reason the hybrids are immune to sirens is because of the wall that they have around their minds protecting them from any sort of mind control and what not.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan

~*Chapter 4: The Plan*~

* * *

I stared at Rosalie's serious face as she stares at the floor, thinking about what Micah just said. We are currently sitting in Carlisle's home office. A few minutes ago Micah had gathered everyone that was in the house and pushed them into office so that we could explain the situation. Carlisle is sitting in his desk chair with Esme sitting on his lap. On the couch is Rosalie, Emmett and Nathalie. Leaning against Carlisle's desk is Jasper and Micah. And I, along with Seraphine and Raziel, am sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. After a few minutes of silence, Carlisle sighs and looks at everyone in the room.

"Is there a way to protect ourselves against the siren?" He asks, looking at Micah. She thinks for a second before looking up with a sorrowful expression.

"There is one way, but it may not fully work because we are all half angels." She explains.

"What is it?" Rosalie asks.

"Well, angels are able to naturally protect one other person besides themselves when it comes to dealing with sirens. In order for this to happen, the angel extends their mental shields to that one person and their mind will be protected. Since we are half angels, we do not have the full powers that angels have, which would mean in order for one of us to be fully able to protect one of you, it would take to of use to use our mental shields. Which means that in total, we would only be able to fully protect two people and partially protect one other person." The room goes quiet as the vampires think this through. It is Carlisle who breaks the silence.

"We have to see who has been the least affected so far by the Swan girl and then make a decision from there. It would not be wise to mess with the people that she has already tried to rope to her side. She would know that something was up." I nod in agreement to what he said. From what I have seen so far, the only two vampires who have been affected by the siren are Edward and Alice, Edward more than Alice. I tell them this and Carlisle nods.

"I think it would be best if Jasper were one of the people that were fully protected." He says. We all know Jasper's past, and how he is the God of War. It would not be a good thing is the siren got her claws into him and learned about his past. We would all be in trouble if she decided to send him on a killing spree. Nathalie and Seraphine move towards Jasper. They both take one of his hands and close their eyes. I open up my angel senses and see how both of their aura's surround him before going into his body and wrapping him in an invisible to non-angels shield. They open their eyes back up and move away. We all turn back towards Carlisle, waiting to see who the next person to be protected would be. After a few minutes of thinking he finally looks up and looks at Rosalie.

"Considering what Seraphine has found, I believe that it should be you that is also protected. I do not want your chance of having a baby being destroyed because of the Swan girl." Rosalie nods and stands up. Raziel and Micah go up to Rosalie and do the same process that happened to Jasper. With both Jasper and Rosalie protected, we all turn back again to Carlisle.

"What now?" Rosalie asks.

"Desiree, what would be the effects of partially protecting one person?" Carlisle asks me.

"Well, it depends on the situation. While the siren may have some control over the person, she will not have full control. The urge to follow whatever the siren says will strongly present, but the person does have a choice on whether to do what the siren says or not." I explain, picking at the nail polish that Micah had forced on my fingers when I first walked into the house. It is not that I don't like nail polish, it's just I don't want my wolf to have neon pink nails when I phase. I don't want to raise more suspicion if a human happens to see us. They will already have to deal with the fact that there are giant dogs running around in the forest. They do not need to worry about how one of them got their nails painted.

"Protect Emmett. He will need to be in his sort of right mind if he is to protect Rosalie when she is pregnant." Carlisle tells me. I stand up and face him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, if the Swan girl is trying to get into our family, it will be weird when she comes to me and sees that her power does not work on me. She will start to get suspicious and start to question everything." I nod and turn to Emmett. I do the same thing the other hybrids have done, only the end result is not as powerful looking. But at least he is safe. Rosalie will now need to make it her life mission to keep Emmett as far away from the siren as she is able to. That shouldn't be too hard seeing as to how everyone thinks that Rosalie is a bitch.

* * *

 **A/N** **: There you guys go. Thank you to everyone that added this story to their alerts and favorites. Not really as long as my other chapters, but I have to papers that are due tonight at midnight as well as a bunch of other homework. I also wanted to update the story and I thought, what better way to procrastinate on my college homework than updating the story** **J**

 **Anyways, the previous chapters are up and updated and hopefully error free. Tell me what you guys think. I hope to be able to update soon again, but college is stressful so we will see. Thank you for reading! And have a nice day (or night).**


	6. Chapter 5: Oh, the Drama

**_~*Chapter 5: Oh, the Drama*~_**

* * *

"Why are we just standing here?" I ask out loud. Seraphine and Nathalie had already gone inside the building, claiming that they were still not used to so much snow on the ground. I scoff at that. They have been alive how many centuries and they are still not used to snow? Not to mention the fact that they just had a snowball fight yesterday. Talk about horrible liars. I look over at Edward who is leaning against his car, staring at the orange truck that is pulling into the parking lot. I roll my eyes as Rosalie answers.

"We have to make sure that Edward doesn't do anything stupid that could give us away when it comes to the Swan girl." I sigh and cross my arms. I have been assigned Emmett's body guard, mostly because he is only half protected by my angel shield. The closer I am to him, the better it works. I jump onto the hood of the car and stat to swing my legs. If I am going to be waiting here for who knows how long, I might as well get comfortable. I watch as the Siren parks her truck and gets out, looking our way. There is a secretive smile on her face as she looks at us that makes me narrow my eyes. Why did I agree to be her friend? Even better question, why did I have to pretend to be in school this time around? I bet if I was out there working as a painter or an exotic dancer this would not have happened. Granted, I have no painting talent what so ever, and I have worked as a stripper in the past places we have worked at. Hmm, I think the next time that we move I am going to become one again. Not only is it great exercise, but it feel like a succubus dancing on the stage.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Alice gasping and a loud screech. Looking up I see that there is a van heading straight towards the Siren. I lean my body forward as I wait for the van to hit her and get rid of her once and for all. Now, don't get me wrong. I know that I am supposed to protect humans and blah blah blah, but this girl messed with my family, and that will not stand. The Siren closes her eyes and gets ready for the impact when I see Edward running towards her and stopping the van seconds before it hits her. I growl in anger, and a second later the parking lot is filled with screams and people running towards the Siren. Leave it to Eddie boy to do something stupid that will expose his family. And here I thought that the almost 100 years of living would wizen him up some. I guess not. It may be the fact that the Siren is controlling him, but I doubt it. I don't see Alice running to the rescue. Maybe there is more than a siren connection between the two. Could it be possible that they are mates? I will have to ask Carlisle later.

* * *

 **~*AWVAOC*~**

* * *

Months passed and it was irritating to have to keep up the charade. On the Quileute side, Jared was becoming better at the whole turning into a giant wolf thing. After he was able to finally go back to school he found his imprint, Kim. She was a sweetheart. It turns out she has had a crush on him ever since they were little. Funny it took him needing a sheet of paper for him to look at her. Emily and I had made bets on when we thought that Jared was going to spill the beans and reveal his wolfy side. Turns out we did not have to wait long because all it took was the crab that had first caused him to phase for the secret to be revealed. From what I have seen in Jared's head, he had take out Kim on their 6th date, and it had been a romantic day on the beach. He had found a secluded spot and laid down a picnic blanket as well as some battery operated candles down. Anyways, they were both laying on their back after having gone swimming when the crab came out of no where, crawled up his shorts, and pinched him in a place no man want to be pinched. How he did not notice the crab going up his shorts is anyone's guess. But yeah, he was pissed. He ran to the forest and Kim had followed him. She saw the whole thing happen, and surprisingly she was okay with it, she had joked that she always wanted a dog.

After this incident, I had started to record all of the things that cause the wolves to shift and how they meet their imprints. Starting with Sam and Emily. It was around this time that the Siren had started to pump more of her siren mojo and I had been forced to act like her best friend. I blame Edward on this. If he had not ignored her after the accident then I would not have to go through this. Luckily they started talking after a long while, so her attention was turned to towards him, but she still expected me to play along whenever she felt like it, so I had to pretend. She also started following me on her free time. If I was out in town and she saw me she would start to follow me around and see where I would go. What she was looking for, I don't know, but it was starting to irritate me. I mean, there are only so many time one can go into the police station, claiming that they are bringing home baked cookies for their uncle before someone starts to realize that the cookies are not homemade. Chief Swan now knew my face as well as the relationship that his daughter told him I had with her. I would spend my afternoon in Raziel's desk while I pretended to do homework, and leave home whenever Raziel left just to make sure that the Siren was long by then. It was a good thing that she did not go into the police station because I do not believe I would be able to keep on pretending if she had followed me in.

That being said, the Siren following me had caused me to stay away from La Push. The only form of communication that I had with the pack were through the weekly calls that I made to get an update on what was going on. I did not want the Siren near my pack, and if that meant staying away from them at all hours of the day, then so be it. I had been informed by Jared that there was another tribe member showing signs of phasing. I had Angela keep a close eye on their future and made sure that she had all the pack and imprints numbers for when the wolf phased.

It is now the middle of March and Edward and the Siren are apparently a thing now. She had found out about vampires, and by found out I mean that she had Edward tell her about something that she already knew so that she could keep up the precedence of being an innocent human. The good part was that she just assumed that the hybrids were witches. It was also a good thing that the people affected by the Siren's power could not reveal anything about angels, even half angels, being real. This was an angel's defense mechanism. Kind of like how the shape-shifters and the vampires could not stand each other's scent. How she came to the conclusion that we were witches is anyone's guess.

* * *

 **~*AWVAOC*~**

* * *

"I demand a rematch!" Emmett growls from where he lays on the forest ground. I roll my eyes and take the headband out of my hair, releasing my curls. They bounce back into place and some of the ringlets fell onto my face. My hair now reached my shoulder blades when straight, which meant that when it was in its curly state, it reached the top of my shoulders.

"Emmett, we have fought 4 times, and out of those four I have beat you 3 times. You might be able to continue forever without a rest, but some of us have to take a break and regain our strength." Emmett pouts but otherwise doesn't ask for another rematch. I get up stretch my hands above my head and sigh as my bones crack. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out. It is a text from Angela.

 _Go to the cave in La Push, the one near the field you guys use to play baseball. Don't ask questions, you will understand soon enough._ J

I furrow my eyebrows but shrug the confusion away. Leave it to Angela to be all mysterious when giving out orders.

"Can I trust you to stay way from the house until Rosalie gets back from her baby nursery shopping trip." I ask Emmett as I pocket my phone. Emmett nods and heads back to his cabin, where Raziel and Nathalie are currently hiding out. Normally they would be in the main Cullen house, but the Siren is getting a tour of the house and meeting the parents, so they have decided to stay as far away from there as possible. Rosalie and Emmett allowed them to hide out in their cabin while Rosalie, Seraphine, and Micah went shopping for baby things and Emmett and I came out here to "practice" our combat skills. Or as I like to call it, kick Emmett's butt and hurt his ego practice.

I decide to walk there instead of flying, seeing as how there is a storm on its way and I do not want to be flying when it starts to rain. I mean, sure we have some pretty cool abilities when it comes to our wings, such as making them appear and disappear on command. But, unfortunately we are not able to dry them supper fast. Which makes it extremely irritating and time consuming to try and dry them. By hand mind you. I mean, sure you could dry them up with a hair dryer, but split ends on feathers are a curse that you do not wish on your worst enemies.

I am halfway there when it starts to rain. Hard. I start running towards the cave. Thanking my angel speed, which is close, if not as fast, as vampire speed, I throw myself into the cave and grunt as I land on a particularly large rock that is jutting out of the ground. I swear, I need to fix this place up. Maybe make it into a nice little den for the pack to sleep in when they are done with patrol and are too tired to go back home. I look around for a while and decide to start cleaning around the cave. I mean, there is really nothing else to do. I start with all the bigger rocks, making sure to leave the rock that tried to take my life away where it was. Who knows, it might come in handy later on in life.

I have just finished clearing out all of the rocks out of the cave when I hear a loud and angry growl. I stiffen and turn around slowly. Standing at the entrance of the cave is a giant grey wolf. I guess that this is what Angela meant when she said that I would soon see what would happen when she sent me to the cave. It seems that the guy that the pack was watching has finally phased. Speaking of the pack, where the heck are they? The wolf sniffs the air and he starts to growl louder. His eyes glare at me as he crouches low and gets ready to attack. It is then that it hits me. I have been rolling around on the ground fighting with Emmett. Which means right now I must smell completely like a vampire. Great! Just my luck too. Leave it to me to smell like a vampire when a new pack member phases.

"Good doggy." I call out as I raise my hands up in the air. He growls louder and jumps on me, pushing me down to the ground as he lands on top of me. What in my right mind possessed me to call him a doggy? The wolf growls again and for the first time since I saw him standing at the opening of the cave, I look at his eyes. When I do, I freeze. He has the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes I have ever seen. And believe me when I say, I have seen MANY pairs of hazel eyes. I feel as my center of gravity gets changed. No longer am I held by the Earth. I am now being held by him. The person that thinks that I am a vampire and is prepared to kill me. My imprint.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There you guys go! Thank you to all of you that have added this story to their list of favorites and alerts. Sorry for the long way, but I have had so much homework to do, and I still do. The only reason that this is getting written and posted is because being the good college student that I am, I forgot my textbook in my dorm and it is too cold outside to make a 15 minute walk from where I am just to go get a textbook. Anyways, I hope that I can update this story soon, but I am not going to make any promises seeing as to how I have an exams and many projects coming up. But yeah, thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day (or night)!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Vampire Imprint

**~*The Vampire Imprint*~**

* * *

 ** _Paul's POV:_**

"Call me!" my latest conquest calls out as I close the door behind her. As if I would, she was just a one night thing, something to take away my mind off of the anger that I have been feeling. In all honesty, I don't even know who she was. My buddies and I had gone to Forks last night and I had picked the chick up. I turn away from the door and head towards the kitchen to get some food. Ever since last month my appetite has increased. Thinking about it, many things have changed. My anger problems have gotten worse, which means that I have been sleeping with more girls to distract myself from my anger. Another thing that has changed was my height and muscles. I grew a couple more inches, making me about 6 feet tall, if not taller. My muscles also became larger and more defined than they used to be.

Going into the kitchen I see that my mom is leaning against the counter, packing her lunch for work. She looks up from her tasks and meets my eyes, disappointment clearly written on her face. That seems to be the thing that finally makes me snap. I start shaking violently and my body starts to heat up to the point where I think that I am going to explode. I try to calm down but the shaking only seems to get worse. Looking at my mom's face I see that there is worry written all over her face. She cautiously comes near me and quickly but carefully pushes me out the back door and into the forest.

"Go into the cover of the trees, I will call Sam!" She calls out before running back into the house. Why in the world would she need to call Sam? What does he have to do with me? My thoughts are cut off when I start to feel my bones breaking. I scream out and head to the forest. I barely make it to the tree line when I collapse onto the ground and my body explodes. Gone is my russet colored skin, in its place is grey fur. I start to freak out and run. What the fuck has happened to me? If I did not know any better I would have said that girl had gave me something that turned me into a wolf. I know that makes no sense, but nothing makes sense right now. I mean, I am a giant wolf for crying out loud. I start running, not really knowing where I am going. I make it to the entrance of a cave when I two things happen. The first thing is that I am hit with the most horrible sent I have ever smelt. It was a combination of bleach and something too sweet. It made my fur stand up and I had a strong sense to protect and fight. The second thing that happened was that my head became a bit crowded and a familiar voice yelled out vampire. I look into the cave and see a woman standing with her back to me at the same time that the voices in my head go quiet and my head feels less crowded.

I let out a loud and angry growl and watch with narrow eyes as the woman stiffens and turns around slowly. I sniff the air and growl louder as the scent hits me. It seems to be coming from her, she must be a vampire. I growl louder and glare at her as I crouch low and get ready to attack.

"Good doggy." She calls out and raises her hands up in the air. She did not just call me a nice doggy. She is dead meat. My growl gets louder and I jump onto her. I land on top of her and she falls to the ground. I growl again, I need to work on this growling shit, it gets annoying after a while. I look at her face and once our eyes meet something in me snaps. It feels like I am no longer held to the earth, but instead I'm being held to this woman. Her large silver eyes hold an emotion that I cannot quite tell what it is, but that makes my heart swell. As I stare at her face I feel my bones start to crack and break. I close my eyes as I wait for the pain to go away. A whimper echoes through the cave and a pair of warm hands start to rub my back, sparks form wherever her skin touches mine.

"Shhh, it's okay. It will all be over in a second. There you go, just a few more seconds." Her voice is a nice welcomed change from the voices of the other girls I have been screwing. Her voice is deeper, making it sexier, more sultry. When the pain is gone and I am finally able to open my eyes I look down at her face. She has russet colored skin, yet it is a shade lighter than mine. She has ink black, curly hair, which right now is arranged to look like a halo around her head. I push a stray ringlet away from her face and rest my hand on her cheek. She leans her face on it and closes her eyes. I lean down and kiss her plump lips. She kisses back and after a while things start to get heated. Her hands wrap around me, one behind my neck and the other on the back of my head. I lower my hands and take the jacket she is wearing off. She wraps her legs around my waist and it is at that moment that I realize that I am naked. I pull away and look down at her. Her eyes are now a dark grey color. Recognition enters her eyes and she pushes me off her.

"Oh shit!" She exclaims as she gets up and puts on her jacket.

"Wait!" I yell out and try to reach for her but she pulls away. She looks back at me for a second before shaking her head and running out of the cave. I chase after her but she is too fast, even for my new human wolfy speed. I feel the sadness and anger of letting her get away consume my body. I start shaking and again my bones break and rearrange themselves. I wonder if this is ever going to become any less painful. As soon as I am back to being a wolf there are voices once again yelling in my head. I don't really pay attention to what they are saying. Only a few things get through my shield of sadness. Something about me imprinting on a vampire, them not being able to see the vampire, and calling someone named Desiree. I try to ignore all of them and get the idea to go and chase the woman when I am stopped in my tracks by two giant wolves. The bigger one of the two, the black one, introduces himself as Sam, while the second one, the smaller one of us three, introduces himself as Jared. They go on to explain everything that is going on, how I am now a protector of La Push. Honestly I could care less what is going on, I just want to see her again. Sam say something, which I ignore, and my legs start moving by themselves. I try to stop walking, but realize that I can't. No matter how hard I try, I cannot stop running behind the two wolves. Pretty soon we are standing in the woods behind what I am assuming is Sam's house. He and Jared turn back into humans and walk into the house after putting on some shorts. I lay down on the ground, I can't turn back to a human, so I might as well get comfortable while I wait for whatever Sam and Jared are doing to be done. I wonder if I will ever see my girl again. You know what, yes I will. I will find her, even if is the last thing that I do.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There it is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken so high to upload, but college has become super busy. Anyways, let me know what you think, I tried doing Paul's point of view, but I am not sure how it turned out.**

 **But, yeah. Have a great day! (or night)**


End file.
